In a denial of service attack, one or more attackers may send packets towards one or more servers, overwhelming the servers so that they are no longer able to serve their legitimate clients. As an example, one or more attackers may send SYN packets towards one or more servers. Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) stacks allocate resources for each SYN packet, so the large number of SYN packets may consume the allocated resources. Accordingly, new legitimate TCP connections may fail to be established. Techniques for handling denial of service attacks, however, do not provide certain functionality that may be used in different situations. It is generally desirable to provide functionality used in different situations.